That's not my Name!
by FallenSnowflakes33
Summary: After the battle between Paul and Ash, Dawn tries to stop their argument for the second time. But this second time has a little bit of twist. One-shot IkariShipping. Songfic!


**HEEEEEEEY UVRY1! So nothing much to say though... This is my first 1-shot story! My OC named Leila's here too! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Pokemon. NOT. And I own the song. NOT. (I changed some of the lyrics...)**

* * *

"I'm so pumped up for the next contest!" A girl with navy blue hair shouted, throwing a fist in the air, "Pip! Piplup!" Her Pokemon imitated, throwing a flipper in the air.

"Me too!" Another girl with jet black hair exclaimed, "Eevee!" The other girl's Pokemon cheered.

"That's great, Dawn and Leila! I hope you guys would do great!" A boy with raven black hair said, happy that his 2 female friends were all fired up. His other friend with squinted eyes gave them a nod.

From the corner of his eye, he saw a plum haired boy with his hands shoved in his pocket. Of course, the black haired boy knew his name, "Hey, Paul!"

The boy tried to walk away from him but was stopped by the black haired girl, "Hey, Paul! Why are you walking away?"

He turned around and spoke, "I don't wanna waste my time because this fool with a Pikachu would say-" "Hey Paul! Since your here, wanna battle?" The raven haired boy asked dumbly.

The boy's friends sweat dropped, "Oh... So that explains it," The girl whose name is Dawn said.

* * *

**Leila's P.O.V**

We found ourselves sitting on a log as we watched Ash and Paul on a three-on-three battle with Brock as the judge.

I feel bad for Ash. Paul's Electivire sweeped two of his Pokemon. All his Pokemon left was Pikachu.

I sighed. Who knew Ash was going to lose. Again! I saw Dawn clenching her fists in anger. Wow... I guess she feels upset about him losing.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, Electivire wins... And the victory goes to Paul!" Brock stated.

Ash was devastated. Paul must be really strong. He lost to Paul. Again...

**Normal P.O.V**

"Pathetic," Paul said, "What was that?!" Ash retorted, "I said your pathetic. Stop wasting my time!" Paul countered. In a flash, Dawn stood in between them.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Time out!" She said, "No need to start an argument!" She turned to Paul, "Don't you have anything good to say to him?!"

He did not utter a single word. Instead, he locked his Onix-like eyes into hers, "What?" She asked.

"Whatever..." He paused for a while and spoke, "Doon..."

Leila was startled at Dawn's sudden actions. The forest background randomly turned into a performance stage for live singers. A rock guitar appeared from her while Brock was at the drum kit. Ash held another rock guitar while Dawn was at the center of the stage.

People started to squeal and scream as the PokeBand started performing with Paul's eyes widened in surprise.

_Four letter word just to get me along_

She pointed four fingers to Paul much to his surprise.

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I_

_I keep stalling, keeping me together_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

She pretended to pull her rock star- like hair with an angry face.

_Holding back, everyday the same_

_Don't wanna be a loner_

_Listen to me, oh no_

_I never say anything at all_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

Leila did a little echo sound.

_You call me 'hell'_

_You call me 'Stacey'_

_You call me 'her'_

_You call me 'Jane'_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

Dawn started pulling Paul unexpectingly as she started spatting/singing random girl names to him.

_They call me 'quiet'_

_But I'm a riot_

_Mary, Jo, Lisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

Paul was awestruck by her melodic voice. He couldn't expect a weak coordinator to have a very beautiful voice...! He just had to admit that.

_I miss the catch if they threw me the ball_

_I'm the last chick standing up against the wall_

_Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring_

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

_So alone all the time at night_

_Lock myself away_

_Listen to me, I'm not_

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all with_

_Everything considered they forget my name (ame, ame, ame)_

After that was the chorus again. Dawn started touching the fans' reachable hands as they sang along with her. Actually, they were screaming.

_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_

_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_

The chorus came to a repeat. Dawn wasn't singing. It was just her... Recorded voice. She saw a tan face that blocked her view. Her lips were pressed by another. It was Paul! She couldn't believe it. He kissed her! It was the best feeling she has ever received.

With the good feeling in her, she kissed back. The fans were going nuts!

* * *

**_Haha! The live stage was random! XD Please tell meh what you think! If you love it, please follow and favorite if you want to!_**

**_Peace out!_**

**_pikaKix33_**


End file.
